I wish it was me
by Yukinohana101
Summary: After a horrible accident Holy Roman Empire Losses his memery. Will he ever recover it? Warning!: May cause feels to arrive


A Scream could be heard from all around the grounds. Hungary and Austria ran to the subject of the scream. "Vhat's vrong?!" Hungary asked Chibitalia. "H-holy Roman Empire f-fell down the hill!" Chibitalia sobbed into her chest. Austria ran down the hill to search for Holy Roman Empire. Searching for about a hour Austria finally finds Holy Roman Empire. He genitally picks up the little body and carries him to the house. "Hungary... Put Chibitalia down and come here please." Austria told her softly. Hungary puts down the sleeping Italian. "Vhat is it Austria?" she asked quietly so she wouldn't wake up the teared stained, slumbering Italian. Walking to where Austria is she just looks at Austria's face and knew something bad happened. "He fine but just to be safe we need to call a doctor okay?" Hungary nodded. They called the doctor. "He said he'll be here in thirty mintues." Hungary said as she walked back to Chibitalia's room. Hungary pick up Chibitalia and carried him into the same room as Austria and Holy Roman Empire. She puts the little italian down on the couch next to Holy Roman Empire. The doctor comes in and checks Holy Roman Empire. "Physically he is fine but it is hard to tell mentally... He may have amnesia. I am so sorry..." The doctor leaves after he tells them the news. Hungary starts to tear up when the doctor leaves. "Miss Hungary?" A small voice chokes out. Hungary looks up and it was Chibitalia. "What's wrong Miss Hungary?" Chibitalia said. Rubbing his eyes he gets up and walks to her tugging on her dress. She looks downs at Chibitalia and picked him up. "I am so sorry Chibitalia... Just go to sleep and I'll tell you tomorrow okay?" Chibitalia could only nod in response. Did he really want to know? If it made miss Hungary cry would he cry too? He looked over to Austria. Austria has a worried look on his face he never showed any emotion! At this rate Chibitalia didn't want to know he just wanted to forget this day and probably tomorrow too but he couldn't tell. So he just got out of Hungary's arms and went to his room. Falling asleep he just keep on his lights even though he always went to sleep with the lights off. Waking up at the sun rays shining in his window. Getting up he starts his daily chores. Sweeping the pavement he sees Holy Roman Empire. "Holy Roman Empire!" Chibitalia yells. Running up to the empire he smiles brightly. "Who are you?" The young boy asked. 'Huh? He doesn't recognize me?' "I'm Chibitalia you know we are the bestest of friends!" Chibitalia said worriedly. The young empire tilted his head "We are?" Shocked Chibitalia dropped his broom and ran to the house."Miss Hungary!" Chibitalia said out of breath. Hungary ran into the room the small Italian was in. "What's wrong Chibitalia?" She asks. "What's wrong with Holy Roman Empire?" Hungary sighs and sits down. "Italy,"Hungary began. 'Huh? She never uses my really name only when something is very very wrong!?' "Holy Roman Empire has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything. but his memory can come back we don't even know if his memory will come back I am sorry Italy." Hungary finishes. Chibitalia just looks at her with wide eyes. Tears start to form in his eyes. "I-IT CAN'T BE!" he yells at her. Tears run down his face. He runs, he doesn't know where he was going but he had to get away. 'No! It can't be He thought. I should've not dragged Holy Roman Empire with me! I should've been the one to loose my memory!' He runs to the spot where Holy Roman Empire fell down. Crying he went to his and Holy Roman Empire's secret hide out. He cried himself to sleep. Waking up in late afternoon he heard shouts. Getting his emotions all mixed up again he just cries into a pillow. As he calms down he heard footsteps. He tries to quite his sobs but he couldn't and the foot steps comes closer and closer... "Hello? ummm... are you the one we are all looking for?" A voice all to familiar asked. The door opens and the young empire steps in. Chibitalia just tries to stay quiet but his sobs just got louder and louder. "I am sorry. I wish i could remember and this would have not happened." the young empire said. The small Italian's face was tear stained and looked he was going to cry again. panicking the young empire said," A-ah! Please don't cry please? if you do then how would i look to the nations if i brought you back with you crying?!" Chibitalia just smiled and hugged Holy Roman Empire tightly. "Do you remember me Holy Roman?" He felt sorry for Chibitalia but he still didn't remember a thing! "C-chibitalia right?" was all that the empire could say before taking his hand in his own and walked out of their secret hideout. Hand-in-hand they walked to the house. No one had noticed the young empire and the young nation. "Holy Roman Empire..." Chibitalia said when they got to the bathroom so that Holy Roman Empire could wash Chibitalia's face. "hmmm?" The young empire asked ask he cleaned Chibitalia's face. When he was done the young empire asked,"What did you want?" Chibitalia gulped and turned the empire's face toward his own. Chibitalia leaned in and kissed Holy Roman Empire. Before the young empire could react Chibitalia ran. Running up to his room Chibitalia locked it. The empire's eye went wide before going after the fleeting Italian. Catching his breath at the Italian's room, "Chibitalia open up!" Banging on the door. "Chibitalia! please!" The young empire yelled. From inside you could hear "NO! YOU'LL NEVER REMEMBER!" Chibitalia screamed at his door. "But that's the thing i remember bits and pieces when i when looking for you! the when you kissed me i remember everything!" The young empire was now about to break down the door. Chibitalia unlocked the door," R-really? you aren't just saying that because you pity that you can't remember me?" he asked the empire in question. The empire just shook his head "I am not." He opens the door and pulls Chibitalia in an embrace. "T-then what was our promise?" Chibitalia asked. Holy Roman was puzzled 'promise?' After thinking for a couple minutes Holy Roman Remembered. 'Oh! that promise!' "Our promise was that if i don't come back from a war that I'll always remember you even though we may not see each other any more." Chibitalia was choked up. 'He remembered! Then he must have really remembered!' TO BE FINISHED ANOTHER DAY! 


End file.
